


The Greatest Gift

by Hellfire3245678



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, F/M, Fairytail, Fairytailships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fpreg, Gruvia Week, GruviaLemon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Waterbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire3245678/pseuds/Hellfire3245678
Summary: He has always held a certain darkness in him.A darkness that he has always wanted to succumb to.Untilher.They say ice is always cold, hard and unforgiving.Fitting, for that's how he sees himself.But in her hands, he melts.***⚠️ This contains mature and adult content.⚠️ It also mentions childbirth.⚠️ This is extremely descriptive all the way.⚠️ Please read responsibly.*Oh, you're still here. Just to say that I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters.**I'm merely a huge fan of the ships in it who has time in their hands to spare and create a world for them through words.***Feel free to leave comments and do check my other works, too!Enjoy! 🖤💙
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

***** GRAY *****

A cold, uneasy feeling spread up from my gut. Controlling my breathing, I calm myself down. In all the years that I have trained and fought; I learned how to silently watch everything—even with my eyes closed.

 _Somebody is definitely watching me._

In the darkness, I wait a little longer, but the feeling is just enveloping me more now. Slowly, it ignites my reflexes and sends my hand flying on the other side of the bed.

 _Nothing._

My throat ran dry as the palm of my hand hits emptiness. My eyes immediately fly open and I almost choked when I see hers. 

_Blue like the tranquil ocean. Calm as the summer’s sky._

“Juvia.” I sigh because of relief. I turn the lamp on beside me and her eyes grow warmer with its faint glow. She shifts uneasily, but her eyes continued to press on me—begging silently. What for, I can only guess. I try to sit up, but her full belly is touching mine. I chuckle instead as I run my fingers through her hair. “What does the baby want this time, love?”

Her eyes light up almost instantly and her arms go around my neck. If not for her swollen mound, she would have suffocated me already. 

My hands caress the back of her head. Closer to her due date, moments like these of her waking up in the dead of the night, are getting more frequent. _And by Mavis_ , I will never get used to them. I know of all people how persistent she can be when she wants something...or _someone_. 

I kiss the side of her head and I hear her muffled voice from behind my ear. “Pickles and what?” I chuckled as I struggle to hear her properly. 

Juvia pushes herself back up on her arms but still hovered over me. Her blue hair falls like silk drapes around us, so I see nothing else but her beautiful face. 

“Pickles and chocolates please, Gray-sama.” she pleads but as soon as she let the last word out, she stops, almost biting her tongue. 

My hand cups one side of her face and she winced like my touch burned her. “What was that again?” I tried to ask as I sat up. 

We have talked about this countless times already. When I finally accepted her love for me, as I realised mine for her was growing just as much, I had only _one_ condition. 

“U—uhhh. Pickles and chocolates please. G—Gray.” she whispers under her breath. The longingness for her tongue to say the rest of it is palpable. Her eyes suddenly fall, and I feel her go, most likely to sulk in a corner whilst thinking she’s done me wrong. I catch her by the arm though, before she can even move another inch and my eyes finally find hers. 

They are just as magnetic as they are mesmerizing. Soon, I find myself pulling her closer, my lips sealing the distance between us. “That’s more like it.” I smile and kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

***** GRAY *****

A low growl leaves me, and I see in Juvia’s eyes confusion as she tries to remember how she is now lying on our bed.

My lips latch onto hers and she tugs them with her teeth before they left. I can’t help but be amused by this bold move of hers. I plunged into her neck and dipped my tongue into the well in her clavicle. 

“Ahhh.” she moans as I leave soft, wet noises with my every kiss. I feel her skin quiver under my touch. My free hand pulls up this shirt of mine that she chose to wear tonight and honestly, I don’t mind it getting ripped apart. I lift it up, and I almost lost my bearings when I saw her body. 

_She always told me how much she hates what pregnancy has done to her body, and I’m afraid I just have to disagree with her on that._

As soon as the shirt left us, her hands are on me. They find my back and her nails dig harder with her every kiss. She lets out another moan, and I feel her hips lifting off. 

_She’s always said that me being an ice mage makes us a perfect match, and Holy Mavis am I going to show her just that._

I grab hold of her one arm, and then the other. Our lamp is drowned away by the glow of my magic. Juvia whimpered as a cold wave touches her wrists and I saw her swallow hard when she realised what I had just done. 

“Forgot our deal earlier, didn’t we?” I whisper in her ear and I see her sinking a little deeper into the pillows, but having her arms bound by the wooden frame of our bed made that quite difficult. 

I held my palm out in front of her and she watched my magic form a cube of ice. _To make things a little bit more interesting._

“Mmmhhhmmm.” she lets out as I pressed the cube on her lips. She parts them and her tongue allowed the ice cube to go in. She sucked at it and lifting her head up as much as her arms would let her, she reached even my fingers. 

_Damn, she’s definitely hungry._

I pull the ice cube out and dragged it slowly down her chin, neck and then her chest. She shudders a little, as it left a cold, wet trail behind, but I made sure to dry that all up with my own tongue. Delicious moans leave her as my hot breath touches her skin that’s been stung by the cold cube. 

I work my way down on one of her breasts and Juvia’s moans are getting a little louder—and I couldn’t care less. Whether it’s her skin burning from the ice or from the heat I am undeniably causing to brew inside of her, I don’t know, but watching her gasp and hiss turns me on more than anything. 

I spiral the cube around one of her breasts and the closer it got to her nipple, the more she writhed underneath me. “A—ahhh!” she whimpers as she tried to squirm free, but I hold her into place as my mouth took over her hardened nipple. Sucking on it gently, I pulled the ice cube towards the other. 

“Gray!” she moaned as her lips lifted from the bed. I ignore her though and I suck on her other breast. “Please.” she begs, but I ignore it all just the same. 

I travel the ice cube down her chest, letting it leave the same icy wetness with me kissing and licking every drop of it. I let it sit on her belly button, but her pregnant belly wouldn’t allow it to stay and my wife squirming and writhing helplessly, does not make this all any easier. 

“Gotta stay still, babe.” I whisper and her belly gave a little shudder when I moved in closer. Taking the cube in my mouth, I held it in my teeth and dragged it lower. 

“Oh—” she yelps as I reach her thigh and down her leg. I rake it all upwards again as I moved on to the other. 

“Gray! Please!” she begs, and the pain brought by this sweet torture is more that what she can endure. I decided to heed her call for quite frankly, her calling me by my name without any of that _bullshit_ crap after it is pure bliss. 

I pull her panties down an inch and let the ice cube sit at the top of its band. I then slowly proceeded to peel it off, letting the cube drop inch by inch. I watch her crotch seem like hitch a breath and I know sharp tingles are now coursing through her. 

My hands worked with me in this slow torture, and I feel Juvia getting soaked every minute—and I just _know_ the ice cube is not the _only one_ responsible for it all. 

The cube is melting quite rapidly so I pull her panties completely off. She shudders when the cold fabric touched her lips below, and the ice is dangerously close to falling onto the bed. 

“Ahhh!” she gasps when my mouth caught it against her folds. Holding it against my teeth, I glide it upwards across her slit but because the cube has shrunk considerably now, I felt every inch of her on my lips. 

Juvia is writhing desperately now, and I hear the creaks of our bedframe above us protest against her pulling. Pushing her folds apart with my fingers, I let the ice cube touch her and let it linger on her most delicate part.

“AAAHH!” she screams as surely the ice is increasing every sensation tenfold. Her hips try to break free yet pull back again as she lays right on the line between pleasure and pain. 

I crawl back up again to meet her lips and I locked in on them. Juvia welcomed my tongue with deep wanting and she moaned into mine as she took the ice in hers, drinking it all as it finally melted. The groans of the bed became louder as she tugged her arms harder but ended up in utter defeat. 

“Please.” she whimpered in my ears as my cold tongue licks her neck first before I kiss it. 

“Please, what?” I reply in between breaths as I nibbled her earlobes. 

“GRAY!” she screams into a moan and that was what I have been wanting to hear. A growl escaped me, and I drew myself back so that I am kneeling on top of her once more. I watch my wife get more ready as her hips desperately beckoned me to come closer. 

Not a moment later, I devoured every inch of her skin I can get my hands— _or should I say mouth?_ —on. Juvia pulls hard on her shackles once more and groaned as it proved useless. My fingers find her folds and part them as they slide in through them. 

I find my rhythm in her and I feel myself growing harder knowing that everything she’s feeling is definitely so intense as she writhes underneath me mercilessly, yet she rides it all with nothing but delicious moans. 

“Please, Gray!” she begs again in between breaths. “I need to touch you!”

I willed for my magic to vanish and as soon as it did, her hands are in my hair, pushing me closer, asking me to kiss her deeper. 

“Come on, Juvia.” I groan as I let my fingers pick up a faster pace. “Come for me, babe.”

A moan followed by a gasp is the response I had as she melted into spasms and she finishes the rest of her orgasm in my mouth. She kisses me hard, ending up gasping for air. 

When I open my eyes, hers are above mine and a grin is spread on my wife’s face. 

_Shit. The tables have just turned._


	3. Chapter 3

***** JUVIA *****

Gray’s eyes turn wide in amusement as I straddle him. My hips rock wantonly close to his growing erection, and judging by his gasps, I know he is finding it grim to hold himself back.

My full belly though is definitely in the way of us both and I am finding it difficult to get closer to him. My husband, forever listening and loving, most probably felt this, so he pushed himself up and sat against our bedframe. I kiss him and this time my lips are moving easier against his. I push my tongue against his lips, forcing them apart as it explored inside this mouth of his that did inexplicable wonders to every part of me earlier. 

He moves away from my lips now and an almost silent moan leaves mine as he kisses my neck. My fingers comb through his hair and my hips are now swaying against his full length. 

“Hmmmm.” I moan in his ear and I feel him move his hands to guide himself into entering me, but I haven’t finished with him yet. He thoroughly enjoyed himself earlier and I need to have my fill, too. I grab both of his hands and put them on my fully engorged and sensitive breasts. They are now spilling on the edges of his already big grasps, as I am with our child. 

I throw myself back as I let him have a bit of fun. Two of his fingers have found one nipple and they gently caress it between them, slightly tugging. “A—aaahhh!” a moan escapes me, but he silences me with his lips. His other hand is now holding the other breast and slowly kneads it, successfully waking up my other nipple. 

Before he can reach the other, I take his hands and pin them down on his side. I rock my hips up and down once more, and each time I do, I intentionally let myself graze his length. Gray shudders and winces in wonderful agony. 

I trail kisses down his neck, touching every curve and crevice. Making sure each one is slow, lingering and sultry. My lips then move along with the ball in his throat as he swallows hard. I watch him let out a gasp and I felt myself start to be more wet against his thighs. 

“Now, you are mine for the taking, Gray Fullbuster.” I whisper in his ear and I almost came when his eyes closed in anguish. I know how much he loves it when I call him by his name. This was his only condition when he finally agreed to let himself fall completely in this relationship of ours. I am his equal and he refused to accept that my love for him was greater. 

My fingers have now started working their way towards the center of his sternum. I let them touch him subtly like how a feather would and I see his skin stir under my every touch.

His eyes fly open though as I let a cool, wet trickle start from my finger that is lazily resting on that crevice at the center of the base of his neck. Following its flow, my tongue made its way down his body until it reached his chiselled abs. I kissed and licked each one of the defined muscles as the water from my finger pooled into his belly button. 

Gray shudders underneath me as the water is now carefully spilling out on the waistband of his boxers. Each drop slowly soaking in, and I see a mound under them grow larger. His eyes widened as much when my hot breath blew gently on his skin, and my tongue dips into his belly button. 

“Ju—aah!” he tried but my hand on his chest stopped him immediately from moving. My lips enveloped his belly button and I _literally_ drink off of him. My husband is slowly melting underneath me. 

“Didn’t I tell you water and ice are a perfect combination?” I grin against his ear. 

Slowly, I drew myself back and like how a lion hunts its prey, I put my bottom as high as my pregnant belly would allow me to and I work my way up my husband’s legs. When I reached his thighs, I left wet trails on one as my nails scraped the skin off the other. Even if he wanted to move, Gray couldn’t because he is now under my spell and all he can do is press his head back on the wall behind him as he groans.

I pull the band of his boxers, licking the soaked skin it leaves behind. That prominent V shape at the base finally revealed itself fully and I kiss both sides of it and continued to take my time in pulling his boxers lower. 

“Mmm.” I moan deliciously and my husband watched me lick my lips. “I did say I wanted pickles...” I whisper harshly, each syllable pushing out a breath on the tip of his already quivering length. “...but Juvia doesn’t mind having something... _bigger_.”

I see him wince as he tried to stifle a groan, but it bolted out of him anyway when he felt my fingers go around his shaft. It looked so delicious, I just want to ravish it right here and now. I hold myself back though as the only true way to enjoy such a fine delicacy is by savouring every moment it’s in your mouth. 

So, I let my tongue lick his testicles first. Sucking each one until I felt them beat themselves. Starting from the underside, I circle my way up and kiss the tip. Swiftly at first until I pushed it further in and then baring my teeth as I pulled it out. Gray’s hips shoot up, but he couldn’t really move much as I am pinning him down. 

He is now watching me, and I grinned whilst having his length halfway in my mouth. Before he can even make a sound, I push the rest of it in and then pull back, but not fully. I did this a couple of times until I was pumping it with such rhythm into my mouth, Gray had no choice but to let out moaning gasps. I now swallow his entirety until it hit that spots in my throat, making myself adjust to the fullness it brings. 

“F—fuck!” he gasps as he lost himself in full shudders. Something sweet and hot comes out of his tip and I lick it all right off, the whole time holding his gaze.

Gray’s eyes have now turned dark as a devilish smirk spreads across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

***** GRAY *****

Pregnancy does not faze my wife one bit. She is still as nimble as when we first did it. No longer the meek and shy woman though, and I’d like to think it’s all because of me.

My erection is now standing in full attention after she’s worked her magic on me, and not coming out fully was the hardest thing I have ever done.

I reach up to kiss her as she marvelled at the work, she’s done to me, and I lay her down on the bed once more. I swallowed her moans, but I didn’t linger. Erection in my hand, I move up higher on her and dip the tip of it in her mouth. She gladly takes it, licking as much length I allowed her to have, until I’m fully in her mouth again. 

_NO._

I tried to pull it out, but before I could, she pursed her lips tightly around it and sucked— _hard_. “Fuck!” I growled and I saw Julia enjoying every moment. _That was close._ I willed myself to suck in a breath. There is no way that I’ll ruin this perfect moment. Resting my hand on the wall behind our bed, I tried to yank it out, but she sucked harder and I feel her teeth locking behind its head. 

“Fuck, Juvia! Not yet!” I snarled and she lets go, licking her lips and chuckling. Clearly enjoying herself. 

My lips are now on her neck again, our breaths just as hot as each other’s. Both of us getting impatient, wanting, _desperate_.

“Gray.” she moans again and that was enough for me to lose myself too. 

Slowly, I parted her slit with the tip of my length and she bit her lips as she tried to stop another scream from coming out. I push it further until the base of my stomach is now touching hers. 

“Ahhh.” she sighs as she lets herself adjust to the fullness I bring. 

“Relax, babe.” I coax as I knead her breasts. Juvia moans deeper and I feel her let me move inside her with more ease. Her hips are now swaying slowly, her knees folding up. I don’t need to look to see her toes curling as I slowly picked up the pace, for her whimpers and groans are enough to tell me that they are. 

I buckle under my own knees, but I kept this rhythm of ours going. I kissed her every chance I get but she was always taken aback by her moans. She whispers my name over and over and _by Mavis_ , I feel myself getting closer to the edge too. 

“Come with me, Juvia.” I whisper in her ear as I buried my face into the side of her neck. I went quicker and each thrust digging deeper than the last one. And finally, just when I thought I was going to burn first, I felt her quiver against me until her shudders swallowed me up and I just melted into her. 

I let myself land beside my wife who is panting just as heavily as I am. I kiss the side of her head and she puts one arm around me. 

“Now, what was it you were craving for again?” I smile against her lips. 

“Mmmhhhhmmm.” she smiles dreamily with her eyes closed. “Just chocolates now.”


	5. Chapter 5

***** JUVIA *****

I hear the timer ring, signalling me that the cookies can now go in the oven. Taking the first tray in my hands, I carefully bring it up and just about opened the oven door when I hear footsteps behind me.

“Just what are you doing?” I spun so suddenly, I almost dropped the tray in my hand. 

Gray rubs the sleep away from his eyes as he stands by the doorway. 

“Baking cookies!” I answer cheerfully. Putting the tray in my hand down, I look at my husband with wonder as he looked worried. 

He looked at me like I just said the sky is pink. His eyes flew to the clock on the wall and then back at me. He then had his face in his palm. “It’s 3 AM, babe.” he says exasperated. “These cravings of yours are getting crazier by the minute. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

I watch my husband come up to me as he puts his arms around my waist and rested them at the top of my belly. He nuzzled my neck lightly as he breathed in. 

“I know you’re already tired. Didn’t want to disturb you.” I say as I try to kiss his temples. He silently watched me open the oven and carefully put the tray in. 

“You know you never disturb me, Juvia.” he whispers as I scoop up the rest of the dough into another baking tray. “You always take care of me, it’s time now that I do it.”

Gray’s arms grow tighter around me and my hands immediately go on top of his. Leaning my head back, he plants a kiss on my neck. 

“You already are, babe.” I say as I carry on running the ball head of the metal scooper against the soft dough. Before I can click it on the tray though, Gray holds my hand and spins me around so I face him. He kisses me deeply as I lean on our counter, and I am so taken aback, I just stood and waited. His kisses soon trailed down my neck and my breathing just went faster.

“G—Gray.” I stuttered, but he’s now kissing in between my breasts. His hands are now up my legs, and I hear all my utensils clang together behind me. _So much for the damn cookies._

He lifts my dress up and I see his eyes fall on the scar on the side of my belly. His face falls too, and he lets out a sigh. 

“No.” I say as I pull him closer. “I chose to do _that_. I _wanted_ to do that.” My fingers trailed down on his scar too. “Just like how you chose to do _this_.”

Gray breathes deeply and kisses this mark on me that he hates so much. Little does he know that I _love_ it for it reminds me of that unbreakable connection that we share. His lips are warm and supple against my skin. Our baby moves with his touch, and I pull him up to me, so I can kiss him in turn and silence all his inhibitions away. 

His fingers rub themselves on the crotch of my panties, and I let out a startled moan. He doesn’t leave my lips anyway and his kisses stay hot and wanting. 

I felt myself get soaked in no time, and he did too, for my panties are immediately pulled to the side and his slender fingers slid themselves in while his thumb stayed on my throbbing knob of pleasure. 

He kisses my neck and my hands grab fistfuls of his hair. I go blind as I near the edge and my nails are now raking the skin of his back. 

“I love you, Juvia.” he whispers as he left a kiss by my collarbone. “You already gave me your life, once.”

“All—I—aahh—w—want...” and I moan from the deepest parts of me as my lips below welcome his fingers more. 

“...w—aahh—nt—i—s..” knots fill my tummy as his thumb pressed harder on that delicate pleasure point. 

“...t—to—give—y—you—ahh!” his fingers have finally found that sweet spot within. The one that pulls the knots in me altogether. 

“—the—grea—test—gift.” my lips collapsed on his as my arms held him tighter. My legs have now turned to jelly as ripples of pleasure coursed through me. 

I opened my eyes that I didn’t even know were shut as I savoured every minute of that ride. Gray’s are looking intently at mine but have somehow turned glassy. 

“You already did.” he whispers low. 

I looked at him in fumbled confusion, but before I can even ask, the oven timer _dings_.


	6. Chapter 6

***** GRAY *****

The clouds in the sky are growing heavier and I can see faint flickers of lightning in them. Looking around, I find our house quiet.

 _Too quiet._

Juvia’s contractions have started earlier today, and I told her taking some rest might do her good as surely, her next task wouldn’t be a walk in the park. Walking towards our room, I find the door ajar. Inside, I find an empty bed.

_By Mavis._

Trudging down our stairs again, I check every room until something caught the corners of my eyes from one of our windows. My wife is sitting on the bench by our garden. Her hair falls down to her shoulders while the wind plays with it. Her back is turned to me, but I know she is smiling. A light drizzle welcomes me when I opened our back door. 

I walk closer, making sure I don’t break this peaceful state that my wife is in. Her eyes are closed but a smile is curled on her mouth as she caresses her full belly. Our baby is in there, safe and warm, being lulled to sleep by Juvia’s heartbeat. 

“It’s raining, love.” I dared whisper in her ear as I hug her from behind. Juvia rests her head on one of my arms and sighs a little. 

“It’s so calming.” she whispers. 

I kiss the top of her head. I always forget _this_ is her element. 

“How are we doing?” I whisper as I put one hand on her belly. I feel our baby move under my palm, and Juvia sighs a little. 

“A little scared, but I’m okay.” she smiles as she looks up at me. “I have you, we’re alright.”

“I can’t believe we’ll be parents soon.” I say softly.

If I’m honest, I am petrified of the idea of becoming a father. I barely even knew I had one when I lost him again. How do I even know what makes a good one? Will I _be_ a good one?

Juvia cups my face and kisses me tenderly. She wordlessly asks me to sit beside her and I do. She falls close to my chest as my one arm goes around her. The rain is feeling more of a mist around us and it’s surprising how I’m finding myself agreeing with my wife. _This is calming._

She then suddenly tenses up under my hold, breathing shakily and I can only assume it’s from a contraction. I then feel her relax as she breathed through it until it went away. 

“Should we go inside?” I ask worriedly. 

“No.” she says as her head falls back further on me. “I’m okay. I just want to enjoy this first.”


	7. Chapter 7

***** GRAY *****

A loud clap of thunder ended the calmness we were sharing, and the rain suddenly fell harder. Luckily Juvia has agreed to go in before it did. The loud pitter-patter on our roof helped comfort her into taking a nap on our bed. I, on the other hand, am getting worried for if this gets worse, Wendy will surely find it difficult to come to us. I don’t think even Carla can fly with these winds.

I wake up with Juvia groaning beside me. She clutches my arm that is around her, and her breaths have become jagged. “G—Gray.” she whispers painfully. I kiss her nape to tell her I’m listening. “I—I think it’s time to call Wendy.”

My hand gently runs along her hips as the other reaches for the communication lacrima under my pillow. Juvia’s belly grows hard under my palm, and she stifles a moan. “Breathe, honey. Breathe.”

“He—llo?” and the words following became more garbled. “G—Gray? Th—Carla.”

“It’s time.” I say as I feel Juvia’s fingers grip my hand tightly. She pulls it up on her mouth and I feel her breaths grow sharper. 

“W—on—way.” responds Carla before the line goes dead. They say children being born during a thunderstorm are lucky, I guess I’ll see that for myself when and if both her and Wendy actually manages to arrive. 

I feel my wife’s grip loosen around my hand, and her head seems to hang back. “That was bad.” she sighs. She turns her head slightly so she can see me, but I meet her anyway. I kiss her lips and I feel her smile against mine.


	8. Chapter 8

***** JUVIA *****

“That—has—to—be—Wen---ah—dy.” I manage to say before a contraction completely took hold of me. I clutch the pillow beside me tightly as I groan. Gray hurriedly leaves as he opens the door and was just as quick to return to my side.

The contractions are different now. They are more intense and take longer before they allow me to catch my breath. Gray presses his head on mine as another wave hits me. 

“I—I think I need to stand.” I whisper. “That should help.”

“Okay.” answers Gray and he wraps his hands under my arms. Like I weighed nothing, he lifts me up on my shaking legs and I fall into his strong chest. I take in his scent and let my lungs be filled with it. “Don’t worry, love. I’m right here.”

I hang my arms out as I lean on my husband. He then slowly rocks us both into this dance that is only for us. It feels beautiful and fluid and peaceful. “You will be such a great father, Gray.” I whisper against his neck. What he doesn't know is that I'm aware of his inhibitions towards being a father, but I, of all people, know how capable he is of protecting and loving everything that he holds dear. “I know you keep asking yourself that, but I know that you will.”

*******

“I...I think I want to rest again.” I murmur and Gray was quick to lead me towards the bed. Wendy has now joined us and is watching us from the corner of the room. When we decided to have our baby here in our home, we have asked for her help, but we said we would like to do it with as little help as possible. Having Wendy here was more for my husband’s peace of mind, really.

My husband slowly eases me onto our bed, but a strong cramp grinds me from the inside and I bury my face in the pillow I reached first. “Oh—Gray! Please!” I scream as this one seems to refuse to let me go. 

“What is it, love?” asks Gray as he pushes his hand on my lower back. Worry thick in his voice. 

“Ggggaaaa—ahhhh!” I strain to form words. “Ma—make it stop!”

“I’m sorry, Juvia. I’m really sorry.”

I feel myself relaxing a little as the pain fades away. I close my eyes, becoming aware of my breathing as another contraction starts to brew. Gray’s hands are immediately on me, and I shrug him off. 

“Don’t touch me!” I yell, and I instantly regret it when my husband’s pained eyes met mine. His hand stops mid-air and he pulls it back. I watch him bite his lip as he murmurs an apology. 

His eyes soon fall as I relax, and he stands up to move away, when I grab him by the arm. “No...Please. Stay with me.” I whimper. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Gray kisses my temples and chuckles softly. “What are you apologising for, Juvia. You are having our baby. Yell at me, hit me, curse me, use your magic on me, I don’t care. I’m sure nothing will even come close to the agony you’re in now.”

“Hold me.”

My husband’s strong arms help me up and he holds me in his warm embrace. I moan in his neck and he holds me tighter each time. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear as I ride every wave that crashes on me. 

“Would you like me to fill the tub, Miss Juvia?” asks Wendy in her soothing voice and I couldn’t even find the strength to nod. A cold waft of air hits me as she gets up and turns around to go into our bath.


	9. Chapter 9

***** JUVIA *****

“Well done.” beams Gray as I relax again. “You’re doing great.”

My husband and I go back to the waltz we were doing earlier. He has his arms around me while I have mine around his neck. My belly has now dropped slightly but stops me from having him close just the same. The storm that has been brewing is drawing closer, and I see flashes of white bathe our room.

 _Rainy days have always brought me peace._

I cling tighter to Gray as another contraction hits me. This one is different from the one before. It’s pulling down and I feel myself pulling Gray down with me as I ride it all. My lips find my husband’s as soon as the pain faded away and I feel his confusion and worry. I kiss him deeper and he returns it all. 

“We’re going to meet our baby soon, Gray.” I say softly as I pull away. His strong hand moves on my belly, but the child does not respond. Instead, my muscles underneath turned to steel and I let myself fall onto the plush carpet under my feet. 

“It hurts so much!” I pant heavily. This position is offering me comfort from the pressure that was weighing me down. He holds my face up so he can kiss it. 

“I know.” he whispers as he rubs my back. 

“I hope the tub is ready soon.” and my eyes squeeze shut as another contraction hits me suddenly.


	10. Chapter 10

***** GRAY *****

“Too..hot.” whines Juvia as she lets herself sink into the tub. Her arms are resting heavily on the side. Her dress has left her long ago. Her breaths are becoming shallow and her face slowly becomes flushed.

Holding my hand out on the side of her face, I let my magic flow. Juvia instantly sighs and leans closer as she cools herself down. I offer her a drink that I have just made cold as well and she takes a long sip. 

Her hands suddenly flail as she lets out a long groan, her face crumpling in agony. I feel so helpless knelt beside our tub. I then notice the water turn a little bit murky. 

“My water...broke.” she whispers as she sinks back again. 

Juvia suddenly writhes and painfully rolled her forehead on her arms as she leaned on the porcelain edge of our tub. Her groans are now turning into wails and I see her attempt to tense her body up but lets up just as instantly. 

“Gray!” she screams, and her hands are pulling me desperately to come close. Another groan filled our room and I push my body closer to hers. 

“I’m right here, babe. Right here.” I rub her arms initially, but then wrap them around her. Juvia is shaking and her face is slowly getting tinged with light shades of red. “Juvia!”

She lets out a breath so sharp it stung my neck. She moans once more, and her nails dig on my back. 

“Holy—” the sound that escapes my wife were shattering my heart now, and before I can even turn my head, I see Wendy getting into the water and places her palms on Juvia’s back. She kneads them gently and I thought I saw Juvia relaxed, but she almost jumped out of the water if not for my hold and wailed once more. 

“Can you not do anything about this?” I ask Wendy sharply. Hell, if she can give me the pain that my wife is going through, I’ll take it all in a heartbeat.

Wendy sighs and looks at me pointedly. “Women are built for this and more. I cannot take away the pain, otherwise her body won’t be able to tell her what to do.”

“But—” and I was cut by another high-pitched groan from the woman I love. My heart shatters once more as I turn my focus on her. I rub my hand on her back coaxing her to breathe. 

“Just like that, Juvia. Breathe.” 

She takes a breath at the sound of my voice. It was shallow and the following were just as quick, but she soon fell into the rhythm same as mine, and her breaths turned deeper and longer.


	11. Chapter 11

***** JUVIA *****

“Nnngggaaahhh!” I scream as Wendy’s fingers slid inside me. I’m sure I’m strangling my husband, but he doesn’t even make a sound. Instead he leaves my face chaste kisses as I melt into a moan.

“When you get the urge to push, Miss Juvia. You can.”

As soon as those words left me, a gripping contraction takes hold and I didn’t even need Wendy’s assurance for my body bore down on its own. I squeezed my eyes shut as I let my body do what it needed to. Slowly, I felt something move down. 

A few more of the contractions and I was feeling them taking their toll on my body. A sigh comes out of me and I take in another breathe as this peace seems to be rare and will be more so in the next minutes. 

“You’re doing so great, love. You are so strong.” whispers Gray as he nuzzles her hair.

“Please get in with me.” I reply weakly. 

My husband didn’t need to be asked twice. He gets up from the floor and I hear his knees pop softly for they have been held in that twisted position for what feels like hours. Wordlessly, Gray slips over the edge I hear the water splash over to the side of the tub. He then slowly wraps his arms around me and slowly pulled me closer to rest on his chest. 

“You are so strong, Juvia.” he whispers gently as he kisses the top of my head. “We’re meeting our baby soon.”


	12. Chapter 12

***** GRAY *****

Juvia lets out a loud moan and her hands bound my wrists. Another contraction is causing my wife’s agony and her breaths become quick and deep followed by this petrifying silence as she bears down.

Whenever I hear her gasp again is the only time I actually breathe myself. _Thank God, Wendy is here._ If she wasn’t, I would have probably hurt myself by panicking long ago. 

“Gray! It’s coming!” she screams, but it fades away into a deep groan. She writhes against my body and her hands are now gripping the hem of my shirt so tight. 

“Breathe, babe.” I whisper desperately and Juvia responds. She sighs but that breath she just let out is being sucked again sharply as another contraction grips her. She pushes and I feel her nails digging into my thighs. 

“MAKE IT STOP!” she begs again, and I have never felt so useless in my life. I couldn’t even find the words to say, so I hold her tighter.


	13. Chapter 13

***** JUVIA *****

I am getting more tired by the minute, and if not for my husband, I’m sure I would have fallen face flat in our tub. I feel like I have been pushing for hours, but to no avail. Gray keeps whispering words of encouragement in my ears and I drink in every word.

“G—Gray.” I force out in between breaths. “I need you.”

“I’m right here, love.” and I roll over, thanking the water for making me weightless and this venture easier. I push myself up on my knees and Gray meets me. I push my head against his chest and grunt. Another contraction is building, but with it, I feel something shift and I just know I am doing more progress now than earlier. A scream bolts right out of me and I feel my husband’s skin against my lips. 

“Nnnnggghhhhhh!” and I whimpered into him again. 

The pressure that I was feeling before is now replaced by this searing sensation in my opening. My folds feel like they’re being ripped apart and something huge is pressing against them. “Gray!”

A clap of thunder rolled with another contraction and I’m thankful for it muffled the horrible sound that escaped me. I feel Gray tremble lightly as he holds me and relaxes as I do. My breaths turn into pants and I smile a little. 

Taking one of my husband’s hands, I bring it with mine underwater and we both brush our fingers on something soft and delicate. Gray’s eyes widen and his mouth first hangs but then his face turns soft as he realises what he’s holding. 

My husband’s eyes turn glassy, and he kissed me tenderly. We were rudely interrupted by another contraction and once again, I bear down. Gray’s fingers never left our child’s head as I bring mine back up so I can borrow some strength from him. 

“It hurts so much!” I whimper, and another contraction reached its peak without warning. “Gray!”

“Our baby’s right here, love. Keep pushing!” 

I bring my chin down to my chest as I push harder, my breath leaving me through gritted teeth. I feel myself stretching impossibly further and my fingers dig deeper into my husband’s arms. My baby moves but then retracts back to me, refusing to budge. 

“I—I think—nnggghhhh---it’s stuck!” I cry. 

Wendy was quick to spring into action. Her dainty hand dives into the water and I feel Gray hold me with both of his once more. I gasp as Wendy runs her fingers around my already stretched opening. 

I feel my hot breath against Gray’s arms, but my body denies me another one as it bore down along the contraction. This one felt different as mild relief followed. In that instant, I know we are so close to meeting our little one. 

“One last push, Miss Juvia.” encourages Wendy.

“You hear that, love? One more. You are so strong.” whispers Gray, but I don’t let him finish for I crash my lips on his. He supplied me with the breath I needed as I grunted, and I could feel my lungs work properly again. 

“It’s a girl.” smiles Wendy, as she hands me our daughter. Gray holds me as I lie back on him, our daughter being checked and swaddled by Carla. 

I hear a gentle sob from behind me, and when I looked up, I see my husband’s face being stained by his tears. I kiss his jaw softly and wipe away some of the tears with my free hand. 

“Th—Thank you.” he sniffles, and he lets out another sob. “Thank you, Juvia. For giving me the greatest gift.”


End file.
